happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Un-Gothed
Un-Gothed is the season 98 premiere. Starring * Gothy (Fox) * Gosu * Todd and King Featuring * Pierce * Disco Bear * Rosa Appearances * Handy * Elephant Shrew * Generic Tree Friends * Irin and The Clams * Freaky and Wiggles * Zach and Tickles * Toothy and his turtle * Flaky * Unnamed Tiger, Monkey and Bear * Giggles and Mittens * Weenie and his dachshund * Cuddles and his mouse * Russell and his piranha * Howl and his chameleon * Rash and his raccoon * Lumpy * Gothy's father * Kit-Kat * Whistle * Rexxy * Shadow the Kitten * Numerous other pets Plot Numerous posters are seen hung upeverywhere and Handy tries to put one up. Next to the pet store, Gothy is seen sitting on the bench applying gothic makeup on her new rabbit, Gosu. As she is about to give her bunny a black bandana to wear on his head, Disco Bear comes and invites her to the sauna. Gothy follows him to the sauna. In the sauna, Disco Bear relaxes there, unaware that he's sweating. Disco Bear turns and looks at Gothy and Gosu, thinking that they're melting. Gothy and her bunny look at each other and are horrified that their makeup is melting. When Disco Bear and the goths come out of the sauna, it began to rain. Disco Bear looks up at the clouds and shouts at the sky, before he gets hit by a lightning strike, killing him. It suddenly stopped raining and the sun comes out. Gothy groans before her wig falls off of her head, revealing her and Gosu's true appearnce. Pierce comes by, whistling until he sees Gothy and her bunny, making him shocked that they're un-gothed. Un-Gothed Gothy and Gosu look down at the puddle, and get horrified that their makeup had completely washed off. Then Todd comes by walking his dog, King. Todd looks at the fox and bunny and laughs at them and tells him that he will win the pet show before he walks away still laughing. Gothy still manages to win the pet show before she and Gosu walk away follwed by Pierce facepalming. Everyone and their pets are seen waiting in line to sign up for the pet show. Gothy and Gosu are wearing paper bags over their heads and are at the front while Todd and King are at the back of the line. He then decides to cut in front of people in line. After Toothy's turn, it was Gothy's turn. She is worried that Rosa will be shocked to see them un-gothed. Gothy shows Rosa that her rabbit can stand on his head, do back flips, balance on a ball and play dead. Then Todd comes by and removes the goths' paper bags, and Rosa gasps. Gothy sighs. Rosa also sighs and signs her up for the pet show. She then tells her that she and her rabbit need a makeover. At the park, Gothy sits on the bench with Gosu on her lap, sadly. Gothy then catches the sight of the Gothic boutique and has an idea. The next day, everyone is waiting in line for their turn again. Giggles, who is holding her cat that is wearing a blue bow, is so excited for her turn until Gothy taps on her shoulder, surprising Giggles about their new looks. Gothy tells Giggles that she hopes that her bunny will win the blue ribbon, making Giggles concerned. The first contestant was Toothy and his turtle. When Toothy is about to show the audience a trick his turtle can do, Pierce claps and cheers until Rosa quiets him down. The show resumes as Toothy tells his turtle to jump off the ramp and through the hoop on fire, so his turtle does. Rosa and the audience clap and a tiger and monkey give Toothy 10 points while a bear gives him 9. Next up was Weenie and his dachshund. Weenie tells his dachshund to fetch the toy hotdog, so his dog does. Unfortunately, Weenie's dachshund trips on a coin and falls on Rosa's head. While the crowd boos at Weenie, the bear gives him zero points while the monkey and tiger give him 1 point. Then it was Cuddles' turn. Cuddles plays a game called "The Shell Game", shuffles the shells and tell his mouse which one of the shells has cheese under it. His mouse lifts up the shell in the middle and eats the cheese under it. Rosa gives Cuddles a thumbs up while the bear and monkey give him a score of 9 points while the tiger gives him 8. Russell feeds his piranha a drumstick, amazing Rosa. Gothy is seen standing behind Todd, Lumpy and Rash, feeling thoughtful. Howl, who is wearing a wizard hat and cape, tells his chameleon to pick a card from the deck. His chameleon does nothing but blink at him. Rosa facepalms and sighs. Then it was the trashrat's turn. Rash tells his pet raccoon that he can't find his glasses, so it digs in the trash can until it finds his glasses. Rash puts them on, unaware that his glasses are broken. The crowd awes in amazement. Then Lumpy walks up and tells the crowd what his turtle can do, but Rosa clearly says "Lumpy, that's a rock." Lumpy gets angry and throws his pet rock at the monkey, knocking him out. It's Todd's turn. Todd tells the audience that his dog, King can sing. King howls and the audience gets amazed while Pierce stares at Todd, angrily. Todd tells King to stand on his head for 1 minute and so King does. Unfortunately, King falls over, giving the audience a start. Gothy's uncle is seen standing next to a rottweiler in a cage and tells Gothy "Good Luck". Gothy is last and walks up to the crowd. She puts her rabbit down and asks Cuddles to burrow the shells he has. Gothy places a small carrot under one of the shells and shuffles them. She tells Gosu which shell has the carrot. Gosu chooses the one to the left. Gothy lifts it up and hands her rabbit the carrot. The crowd claps. Gothy also tells the audience that Gosu is a great lion tamer. The lion roars until Gosu jumps into his mouth and takes out a toy mouse. The crowd gets amazed. Gothy hands her bunny a box of dog treats and tells him to throw the treat to King. Gosu throws the dog treat to King and pets him on the head. He tosses another treat on Russell's hat, causing the rottweiler to burst out of its cage and maul Russell. The crowd and Pierce clap and cheer and Rosa says "Congratulations", to Gothy. She hands her a trophy and gives Gosu a blue ribbon. Pierce shakes hand with Gothy and pats her rabbit on the head for being best in the show. When they leave, Todd looks down at the angry pets and nervously chuckles. But the pets jump up on him and attack him. The next day, Gothy and Gosu are back to their normal looks and Gothy places the trophy on the shelf. The iris closes on the trophy. Moral "You're one of a kind!" Deaths * Disco Bear is killed by a lightning strike. * Russell is mauled by the rottweiler. * Todd may have been killed by the pets (Debatable) Injuries * One of the judges gets hit by Lumpy's rock. Trivia * This is the debut of Rash and Gothy's Rabbit. * It's revealed in the episode that Gothy is an orange fox (in gothic makeup). * Todd's pet dog King, closely resembles the greyhound from Clause for Concern. * The episode looks similar to the total drama episode, I Love Ridonc & Roll. * Rexxy, Kit-Kat, Whistle and Shadow the Kitten are amog the angry pets that attack Todd. * Irin, her clams, Freaky, Wiggles, Zach and Tickles are seen waiting in line to sign up for the pet show. Tickles is also seen as one of the pets that attacked Todd. * Flaky is seen at the park flying her kite. * This is one of the few episodes where Kit-Kat appears without Emily. * This episode may be longer than 7 minutes unlike other episodes that are 2-7 minutes long. * Some of the pets from Junk in The Trunk appear again in this episode. Gallery Un-Gothed.png|Gothy and Gosu un-gothed. Category:Under Construction Category:Fan episodes Category:Season 98 Episodes Category:Season premieres